The Mermaid from Atlantis
by melanshi
Summary: Fourteen-year old Vivian "Vivi" is the princess of the ocean. She's also a mermaid. Elliot Gilbert has just returned from his trip around the world and resumed surfing. Kim Sertori is just happy her sister is going to college. When a full moon leaves these friends on the same page they learn to get along and learn to live life like they are.
1. Chapter 1 Vivi

Vivi's POV

I've lived with my human father for fourteen years now. My mermaid mother is living in Atlantis as queen of the ocean. In a year, that'll be my position. But for now, I've been trying not to get moonstruck and practicing my heat powers.

"Hey, Vivi!" Joey yelled from his surfboard. "Come give it a try!"

I shook my head. "No! I'll stick to being dry!" I don't want to pop a tail on a public beach, thank you.

I continued to walk until Joey's trainee, Elliot, splashed me. I sprinted to the shoreline and jumped in. As soon as I did, my dark blue tail appeared. Knowing I was in a human-swimming-area, I swam to a place in between Mako Island and the beach. I loved this area. There was tons of fish to admire and dolphins to frolic with.

But today was different. Today I saw a boat.


	2. Chapter 2 The Full Moon

**Sorry, I took so long posting a new chapter! My brother's baseball team won the Districts, so I've been busy.**

**To liveonpurpose: Thank you! Vivi is her nickname but she's like Rikki, a feisty girl, so she doesn't go by her full name. Or so we think… **

Elliot's POV

I hoped Vivi was okay. She didn't resurface after I splashed her.

So I was on a boat with Kim. We wanted to see Mako at night.

Midway there, according to what Vivi told me later, she popped up behind our boat, saw the full moon, and disappeared back under.

When we got there, I heard a beautiful voice (according to Kim, as I don't remember it) and followed it. I fell into a hole in the ground, so Kim followed. That's when the singing stopped.

"Where are we?" Kim asked, looking around.

"Don't ask me," I responded.

There was stairs carved out of the wall leading to another large hole. Curiosity got the best of us, so we went through. It didn't occur to us that curiosity killed the cat, too. The hole led to a cave with a pool in it.

"Welcome to the Moon Pool." Vivi stepped out from the shadows.

"Vivi!" Kim said relieved. "Can you help us out?"

But Vivi just kept walking forward, making us step back until we were on the edge of the pool.

The full moon appeared on the cone of the volcano the cave was in. The pool started to bubble like a Jacuzzi.

"It's time." Vivi grabbed us by our shirts and threw us into the pool (she normally isn't that strong).

That's when everything went black.

**Da da da! Cliff hanger. I'm sorry this is soooooo short. It's nearly 9:30 at night where I am now. **

**Sneak peak of Chapter 3: I launched my board to the shore and swam away.**


	3. Chapter 3 The New Ones

Kim's POV

I yawned and woke up in my bed. What did Vivi do to us last night? I decided to figure that out later.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee and ran to the sink to wash my face.

Ten seconds later, I fell onto the floor. I groaned and pushed my top half up. Why was I suddenly seeing a scaly orange bikini top? I gasped and looked to my bottom half. Instead of legs, I had a scaly orange fish fin!

Oh, great. I was a mermaid.

Elliot's POV

I looked towards the shore as I held my surfboard. Nothing like an early morning surf. I was the only person at the beach at the time.

I ran into the water and swam to the oncoming wave, but when I was just ten seconds out, my legs were replaced by an orange fish tail.

I was a merman!

"It was scaly and orange!" Kim explained later at her house.

"I was a merman!" I shrieked. "Wait! Is anyone home?"

"No," Kim answered. "Cleo's out looking at colleges and Dad and Sam are out for lunch."

"But it's only 9." I was confused.

Kim shrugged. "Brunch."

"Can I come in?" Vivi opened the door and strolled in. "I'm already in so you can't say 'no'."

Kim and I stood up and folded our arms.

"Hey, do you guys remember what happened last night?" Vivi asked. "I saw your boat and I can't remember anything up to this morning."

"Oh, I know what happened." Kim filled a cup up with water. "This happened." She dumped the water over her head and ten seconds later, she was on the ground as a mermaid.

Vivi took a step back and gasped. "Moon Pool?"

I nodded.

Vivi bent down and touched Kim's scales. Ten seconds later, _she_, out of all people, was on the ground as a mermaid.

But she was the prettiest mermaid I've ever seen (which is out of Kim and her).

Her tail was the color of the ocean at night. A seashell, coral, and seaweed crown was entwined in her wavy red hair. Her eyes, I just realized, were the same color as her tail.

"Nice tail," Kim commented.

"You, too." Vivi reached her hand over her tail and slowly clenched it into a fist. Steam rose from her tail. When the steam stopped, Vivi was human again. She smiled and repeated with Kim's tail.

"Whoa!" Kim yelled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kim, Vivi, and I jumped and saw Kim's sister Cleo, my sister, Emma, and their friends Bella and Rikki behind us.

"Nothing," Kim muttered.

Vivi's eyes wandered from Cleo to Bella to Emma and eventually to Rikki. "I gotta go!" Vivi dashed out the door. Even if she was supersonic, I don't think Emma and her friends could've given us stranger looks.

The girls got tired and went upstairs.

"Let's go find Vivi," I told Kim.

The door opened and this boy named Liam McCartney walked in.

"I'm ready to—" Liam started until he saw me. "I have time."

"Uh, sorry, Liam," Kim said. "Something has come up. But it's not so important that you need to know about it."

"Oh," Liam said simply. He started for the door.

"Hey, Liam!" Kim stopped him. "Do you know anything about merfolk?"

"No," Liam answered as he left.

I looked at her furiously. "'Do you know anything about merfolk?'" I imitated.

"What's this about merfolk?" Cleo came downstairs.

"Nothing!" We said. "We'll be at the beach!"

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 4: "Wait, is that Cleo's Little Mermaid fantasy story?"**


	4. Chapter 4 The Book

Vivi's POV

I sat in the Moon Pool flipping through the soggy pages in a book I'd just found in the pool.

"Vivi?" Kim and Elliot swam in. They were fast learners.

"Hey, we never got a chance to ask questions!" Elliot realized.

"Wait, is that Cleo's Little Mermaid fantasy story?" Kim asked.

"Oh, this isn't about the Little Mermaid." I shook my head. "Your sisters and their friend Rikki are the main characters."

"What!" Elliot screamed. "How can you even read that?"

"It's in Atlantean," I explained. When Kim and Elliot gave me strange looks, I added, "I'm from Atlantis. I'm the princess of the ocean."

"Well, that explains the tail color, the way you know what you're doing, and the crown. And it also means our sisters are mermaids!" Kim realized.

I raised my hand. "I'm and only child."

**Does anyone get Vivi's joke at the end. I know, I'm not very funny.**

**Sneak peak of Chapter 5: "That's a power," I realized. "You've found a power!"**


	5. Chapter 5 Power Hour

Kim's POV

I walked into Rikki's café and saw Liam with his laptop at a booth.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

"A bunch of stuff about mermaids," he answered.

Part of me was angry. Part of me was curious. But mostly the curious half. "What did you find out?"

"Well, mermaids are scaly and have tails—" Knew that. "—they have a queen—" Vivi's mom. "—and they have a power." I didn't know that! So Vivi had heat. What was my power?

"Hey, Liam!" Liam's older brother (and Cleo's boyfriend) Lewis walked in. "Whatcha researching?"

I excused myself there. If Cleo really was a mermaid, Lewis would know.

Vivi's POV

I was in my bathtub reading Kim's sister's journal when my phone rang. I reached over the side of the tub and got it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Vivi! You have to come now!"

"Elliot? Why are you panicking?"

"Now!"

"Fine! Be right there!" He hung up and I dried all the water plus the water on my tail.

I swam all the way to Elliot's house and burst in the door.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Huh?" Elliot looked at me. Man, he was slow today!

"How'd you even get in here?" Elliot's sister asked.

"What's wrong!" I demanded again.

"I'll go get you some hot soup." Emma left.

Elliot looked at me. "I nearly slipped up with my parents so I slapped myself with my hand flat and my fingers together and suddenly I was ice-cold." He whispered it because the kitchen and the family room were connected.

"That's a power," I realized. "You've found a power!" It was hard to keep my voice low.

"I did?" Elliot asked. "Sweet! Freezing!"

"I know you're cold but you don't have to scream." Emma walked over with some chicken soup. She handed it to Elliot and went upstairs.

Elliot reached for his spoon ad accidentally froze the soup. I sighed and heated it.

"Wait! If you froze yourself…" I reached out and clenched my fist.

"Ow!" Elliot said. But when I was finished he was back to normal.

"C'mon, let's go see if Kim found her power!" We dashed out the door.

Along the way, Elliot turned to me. "I think Emma has freeze, too."

"Why?" I asked.

"The freezer froze once into a solid block of ice, it started hailing on me in the shower, and she's always eating ice pops but there's never any in the freezer," he explained.

"That's a good explanation," I said. "So if you have the same power as Emma, Kim must have the same power as Cleo!"

"So what did Cleo write in her journal about her power?" Elliot asked.

"She said something about creating a thin strip of water," I answered.

"Text Kim and tell her to meet us at Mako!"

Kim's POV

I swam into the Moon Pool to see Elliot and Vivi already dry sitting on the sand around it.

"So what's up?" I asked after Vivi dried me off.

"We've reached a hypothesis that you have the same power as Cleo!" Vivi tried to sound scientific but it didn't work.

"And how did you reach this 'hypothesis'?" I asked.

"Elliot has the same power as Emma," she responded simply.

Elliot nodded and froze the Moon Pool. Vivi melted it back into water.

"Now the journal says Cleo can create a 'thin tentacle of water'," Vivi read. "So just try a bunch of hand movements."

I tried and at about the two millionth time, the water started to move.

"You've got it!" Vivi squealed. "Now I know how my move felt when she taught me my power!"

I dragged my hand upward and the water formed into a ball.

"Yes!" Vivi yelled.

"Oof!" we heard from the little cave before the entrance. I dropped the water ball. We all recognized the voice. It was Lewis.

And the girls wouldn't be far behind.

**I just realized Vivi, Elliot, and Kim discovered their powers in the opposite way of Cleo, Emma, and Rikki. Vivi (heat) discovered her power first while Rikki discovered her power last. Elliot (freeze) and Emma discovered their powers second. Kim (controlling water) discovered her power last whereas Cleo discovered her power first.**

**Sneak peak of Chapter 6: "I should've told you guys before…" **


	6. Chapter 6 The Mermaid Sisters

**I have to correct myself. In the last chapter, Vivi said, "Now I know how my move felt when she taught me my power!" I meant "Mom" instead of "move".**

Emma's POV

We swam into the Moon Pool to see Lewis. He had beaten us there! Well, we did stop to play with that dolphin…

"Have Kim and Liam been acting strange?" I asked Cleo and Lewis.

"I caught Liam fulfilling a wish for Kim for research on mermaids," Lewis said.

"Kim refuses to do the dishes when anyone's home," Cleo said.

"You don't think…" Bella trailed off.

Rikki sighed. "There's like a one in a billion chance that would happen."

It was quiet for a bit. Then I asked, "What about Vivian?"

Vivi's POV

When I heard Emma call me "Vivian", I clenched my fists and the Moon Pool started to bubble.

The girls and Lewis were scared away quickly when they realized Rikki wasn't doing this.

Elliot, Kim, and I stepped out from our hiding spot. I wanted to kill Emma! She was going to pay!

"Vivi call down!" Elliot screamed.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I remember was being on the beach back at the Gold Coast with Elliot and Kim around me.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"You tried to kill me and go after Em," Elliot said.

I groaned and lay down. "I should've told you guys before…" I swallowed hard.

"My name is cursed."

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 7: She pulled out a silver locket with a ruby in it.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Cursed

Kim's POV

I jumped backwards. "C-c-cursed?"

"A few merfolk decided a half-human shouldn't be queen one day. The came after me and cursed my name. Mom had them executed but until I become queen, if someone says my real name and I hear it, all my other thoughts are pushed away and all I want to do is kill that person," Vivi explained.

"Well then, we're lucky you didn't get to Emma." I agreed with Elliot on that.

We were quiet for a bit before we decided to swim back to the Moon Pool.

I resurfaced first, followed by Kim and Elliot.

"I beat you!" I taunted.

Elliot and Vivi both tried to use their powers against me but then this huge storm came overhead.

"Whoa!" They said.

Vivi got out and dried herself. She looked around the cave.

"For a girl who's very name is cursed, you'd think she'd be less pokey," I told Elliot.

"Hey, guys!" Vivi called. "Come here!"

Elliot and I managed to pull ourselves out of the Moon Pool. Vivi just stood there as if expecting us to dry ourselves off. When she realized that wasn't going to happen, she walked over and dried us off. She did it so quickly, I had a burn mark on my leg for months!

Vivi led us to the spot where she had been. She pulled out a silver locket with a ruby in it.

"That's Rikki's!" I realized. "But she replaced it with a crystal!"

"Well then, I don't suppose she'd mind me taking it." Vivi put the locket on.

Elliot reached in and pulled out a locket identical to Vivi's but with a diamond instead of a ruby.

"This was Emma's…" He put his locket on (don't tell him but he looked silly).

Of course I pulled out Cleo's locket. It was identical to Elliot and Vivi's but with a sapphire.

"Kim, Elliot, Val?" We turned and saw none other than Lewis.

Lewis's POV

"Kim, Elliot, Val?" I was shocked. How'd they get here?

Val folded her arms. "It's _Vivi_!"

I was about to say sorry but then I noticed Rikki's old locket on her neck. I looked at Elliot and Kim and sure enough they were wearing Emma's and Cleo's.

Seeing my girlfriend's locket on her little sister's neck made me feel like Kim needed it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Double dog dare," Elliot answered. "We need to stay on Mako until somebody comes."

"And I guess that someone is you!" Vivi smiled. "I'll call our friends." She turned and dialed a number on her cell. "Yeah, we did it," I heard her say. "Come pick us up." She hung up. "They'll be here in ten minutes." With that she dragged Elliot and Kim out.

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 8: With that I turned and dived under.**


	8. Chapter 8 Why Can't A Secret Be Kept?

Vivi's POV

I smiled as bubbles surrounded me as I swam. It was finally Saturday! Mom had invited me to Atlantis!

I stopped when I saw the gleaming gold towers of the palace.

I decided to test my voice. "La la la la!" Merfolk can talk if they can see Atlantis. It's cool.

I swam farther until I reached the gates of my palace. The merguards bowed and opened them.

Mom was waiting on the other side. "Vivi!" She hugged me. "My, have you grown!"

Mom had a hot pink tail that matched her eyes. She had blonde hair that was nearly white. Her real name was Mary-Anne but she insisted her subjects call her Angel. Mom's crown was pure gold and, like mine, was threaded into her hair so it wouldn't fall off.

We swam into the throne room where Mom dismissed the merguards.

"So how's my little shellfish?" Mom asked.

I reached into my water-proof knapsack and pulled out a picture I had wrapped in plastic. It was of Kim, Elliot, and me in the Moon Pool showing off our tails.

"These are my new friends, Kim and Elliot," I told Mom

"So you've found some merfriends!" Mom smiled. "That's fishtastic!" Fishtastic was Atlantean slang for "Sweet!"

"They're half-human, Mom," I corrected. "I pushed them into the Moon Pool while I was moonstruck."

"Vivi…" Mom sighed.

"They actually enjoy being merfolk!"

"Swimsome!" Mom sang. That meant "Awesome". "What are their powers?"

"Elliot has freezing and snow. Kim has controlling water and wind." I stopped. "I haven't told them about their other powers…"

Mom understood. "Tell them when the time is right."

I didn't think the time was right yet. "There's more." I pulled out Cleo's journal. "We suspect their sisters, Cleo and Emma, as well as their sisters' friends, Bella and Rikki, are also half-mermaid."

Mom flipped through the book. "It's possible."

I put the book and the picture away. Mom placed my knapsack on my throne.

"Vivi!" I turned and saw a friend.

"Flipper!" I swam over and hugged her.

"Don't try to suffocate me, Vivi!" Flipper laughed.

Flipper was my age with a silver tail. Her Asian eyes also were silver which gave her a bit of a spooky look but also made her kinda pretty. Elliot would have a crush on her in a second. Her hair was curly black and she'd never cut it in her life so it was down to her tail fin when it was loose. Today, though she had it braided so it was a tiny bit shorter.

"'Ey, Mrs. Tiger!" Flipper said to Mom.

"Please, fishling," Mom said smiling, "Call me Angel."

"Whatever ya say, Angel!" Flipper gave a bit of a salute. "So what's been keepin' ya from visitin', princess?"

"Well…" I started. "I sorta pushed two kids into the Moon Pool while I was moonstruck."

"Really?" Flipper knew what it was like to be moonstruck. She had once visited me while it was a full moon and went total coo coo. Flipper's power is creating whirlpools so I was saving men and womens' butts every two seconds! Luckily, no one was hurt. But that night is now known as The Night the Shark Was Evil and the Angel Saved Us.

"C'mon, Vivi!" Flipper pulled me out of the castle. "I found a totally tailrageous shipwreck off the coast of Atlantis!" Tailrageous= Sick.

"It better be better than the Lorelei," I muttered.

Flipper stopped. "The Lorelei?"

"It's a strange shipwreck off the coast of Mako Island. It was owned by a former mermaid," I explained. "And for being thought of as a shark, you really aren't like one. Sharks will drown if they don't keep swimming."

"This is why we're best friends!" Flipper continued on. About a tail-length out of Atlantis, she asked, "How can a mermaid become a former mermaid?"

"They lose their powers." When Flipper looked at me strangely, I continued. "A planetary alignment happens every half a century. If a mermaid is in the Moon Pool during it—zappo!—they lose their powers. I was twelve when the last one happened."

By then we'd reached the shipwreck. It was one of those old pirate shipwrecks.

"Flipper! This shipwreck has to be hundreds of years old!" She didn't respond. "Flipper?" I looked around. "Flipper?" She was gone.

Something tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, ready to burn it.

But it was Flipper. She handed me a present. "Welcome back, Vivi!"

I opened it. Inside was a picture of Flipper and me outside Atlantis. Flipper had created a whirlpool frame. Mom must've helped her with it. Mom could turn water into glass. She had turned Flipper's whirlpool into the perfect frame.

I smiled and hugged Flipper.

Kim's POV

I was bored. Vivi was in Atlantis for the day and the night and Elliot was at his grandfather's mansion in Sydney. What was a bored mergirl to do?

My phone rang. "Boredsville. Kim speaking," I answered.

"Kim? It's Liam," was the response.

"Liam?" I sat up. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. I'm at the beach." I knew what he was going to say next.

"Lemme guess. You want me to come."

"Yup."

"I dunno about the beach…" I saw Lewis and the girls go into Cleo's room across the hall. "Actually, I'll be right there."

I was at the beach faster than you could say the alphabet backwards.

Liam was standing there. His curly blond hair waving in the sea breeze, his blue eyes twinkling, he looked adorable.

"Where's your 'suit?" He asked when I walked up.

"I'm not swimming."

Liam shrugged. "Whatever you want."

We started to walk across the beach, talking about random things: summer, surfing, smoothies, family, etc., etc.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kim Sertori." I turned and saw none other than Elizabeth Kent, the sister of Miriam Kent. "We have some unfinished business."

"What have I ever done to you?" I was ready to get her wet.

"Miriam and Cleo," she responded simply.

Elizabeth walked forward and pushed me into the water.

"You idiot!" I screamed and ran out into the waves. My tail appeared.

Liam swam up besides me. "Are you okay?"

I was crying now. "Sorry, Liam." With that I turned and dived under. Then I realized my mistake.

Liam had seen my tail.

**How will Liam handle finding out that Kim is a mermaid? The next chapter will be really long so it might take a while to type.**

**Sneak peak of Chapter 9: -Meet me at pool. Kay? Moonfish out-**


	9. Chapter 9 But Friends Are

**To mixaholic: Yes, Liam is Lewis's little brother.**

Kim's POV

I sat in the bathtub, trying to scrub my tail. It had been a day since Liam had discovered my secret and I hadn't heard from him.

My bejeweled cell phone beeped, telling me I had a text.

It was from Vivi.

-Meet me at pool. Kay? Moonfish out-

Moonfish was Vivi's code name. Mine was WaveGirl and Elliot's was FreezeMer.

I walked outside to our dock after I was dry. There was a dolphin!

"Hi, Buddy!" I greeted. The dolphin squeaked. "Wanna play?" I reached towards the dolphin but it flipped me into the water.

My tail appeared and I cast one angry look at Buddy and swam to Mako.

Flipper's POV

I was tired. I just swam 800 tail-lengths. I fell back on my bed made from a giant clam shell.

Vivi had swum away a pair of tides ago. (Vivi would call them a couple of hours ago)

I felt so… dry. What would Vivi call it? Oh, yeah! Bored.

Maybe I could visit Vivi! It wasn't night yet.

I left my reef (reef means home) and swam until I couldn't see Vivi and Angel's golden palace. I tried to sigh but I couldn't. Vivi said she couldn't talk underwater if she couldn't see Atlantis.

I speed-swam all the way to Australia. I decided to see if Vivi was on the beach.

I surfaced near a large group of rocks. Vivi had it good. She could walk on land.

But I was lucky I couldn't go any farther up. There was a boy and a dirty blonde girl talking on the rocks. I saw the girl's head turn to look at me. I panicked and dived under.

Kim's POV

For the second time that week, I found Elliot and Vivi dry in the cave. Vivi dried me off and started talking about her day in Atlantis. She talked about her mom and her friend Flipper. Elliot talked about his day in the mansion (he got his own floor!).

Then I noticed something.

"You!" I screamed at Liam. He had been hiding in the entrance. I don't think he had heard about Vivi's trip.

Liam walked up to me and pushed me in the Moon Pool.

"Liam!" I sputtered when I resurfaced.

He started to take out his phone but Elliot raised his hand and froze it.

"What?" Liam looked at his phone. "Did you do that?"

"She can't freeze." Liam turned around and looked at Vivi. Vivi balled her fist. Elliot copied with his hand movement. A hurricane without wind came over the cone of the volcano.

"Drop the phone and the storm will stop," Vivi said. It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Liam dropped the phone and I grabbed it. I dropped it into the Moon Pool.

As she promised, Vivi stopped the storm.

Then Liam started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Elliot asked.

"My family is going bankrupt!" Liam sobbed. "They only way to get enough money was to expose Kim!"

"Why didn't Lewis tell the girls?" Vivi asked.

"Lewis doesn't know! It's his stupid fault! If he didn't have to go to America, we'd be fine!" Liam cried more.

"I have an idea!" I said.

Vivi's POV

I walked up to Rikki Chadwick's trailer and knocked on the door. What's funny is that I'm a princess in a _trailer park_! I think that's hilarious!

A man answered the door. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon. You must be Mr. Chadwick. I'm looking for Rikki," I explained.

"Are you friends with her?" Mr. Chadwick asked.

For crying out loud, man! Stop interrogating me! I'm _fourteen_! It's not like I'm trying to kidnap your daughter! But I kept a smile on. "I know her from around. My friends wanted me to talk to her about important matters. My name's Vivi Tiger."

Mr. Chadwick led me out back. Rikki was out there staring at the water. I nodded to tell Mr. Chadwick he could leave.

"Beautiful water, isn't it?" Rikki seemed a bit startled by my approach.

"Vivi? What do you want?" Rikki asked.

"I'm helping the McCartneys. They're going bankrupt."

"Oh."

"Can you find a way to help?" Rikki was silent for a bit. "You know, Vivi, two years ago, I would've said, 'No'. But now that I look back I realize I never would have made it this far without Lewis."

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yup."

Elliot's POV

I found Em in Rikki's Café with a Blueberry Burst.

"Emma?" I walked up to her carefully.

"Elliot." Em smiled. "What's up?"

"So, I've learned that the McCartneys are losing money because of Lewis's school in America. So Liam, Vivi, Kim, and I want to know if you'll help us raise enough money." I asked.

"You know, Lewis is one of my friends. Of course I'll help!" Em answered.

Kim's POV

I walked on the dock to Will's boatshed. Bella's Will's girlfriend so she'd probably be there.

I walked up to the door, avoiding the puddles on the dock, and knocked. But instead of Will answering, a red-head I knew too well did. Sophie Benjamin.

"Kim," Sophie said angrily.

"Sophie," I said back.

"What do you want?" Sophie demanded.

"I wanted to see if Bella or Will were here," I snapped.

"They're not!" Sophie stared at me furiously.

"Fine! I'll check Bella's house!" I nodded and stormed away. Right into a puddle.

I ran to the edge of the dock and dived in. My tail appeared shortly after.

As the bubbles disappeared, I was face to face with another mermaid with a silver tail. I grabbed her hand and speed-swam to Mako. I had no idea where Bella lived anyway.

When we surfaced in the Moon Pool, the other mermaid asked, "Is Bella a dirty blond?"

I nodded.

"I saw her at the beach!" she said.

"Thanks!" I said. "Oh, I'm Kim!"

"Flipper."

"You're Vivi's friend!" I realized. "Vivi's one of my best friends!"

"Yeah, I was looking for her," Flipper said.

"Follow me," I said. "I'll lead you to her."

Bella's POV

"I'm telling you, Will!" I scream/whispered. "I saw another mermaid!"

"You're just being paranoid, Bella!" Will responded.

I was so deep in our little misunderstanding, I didn't hear Kim come up.

"Bella?" I jumped and turned to see her.

"Kim? What do you want?" I asked.

"The McCartneys are going broke," she said. "We want you to help."

"Yes! I'll help!" Will and I answered together. He knows me so well!

Liam's POV

Kim, Vivi, and Elliot got the easy jobs! I have to tell Lewis and Cleo. I found them at Cleo and Kim's house.

"Hey, Liam!" Lewis said when he noticed me.

"Lewis, I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath. "We're going bankrupt."

Lewis's smile faded. "What?"

"I kept it from you because Mom and Dad wanted you to be happy," I explained.

Just then, Kim and Elliot walked in.

"Hey, Liam," Elliot said. "Bella and Emma are helping. According to Vivi, Rikki even agreed!"

"Great!" I cheered. "Hey, where _is _Vivi?"

"She met a friend," Kim responded.

"Well, I guess we're helping!" Cleo answered before I even asked. "And I know just how to!"

**Sneak peak of chapter 10: Later, we were walking with lollipops when gallons of water came down on us.**


	10. Chapter 10 Vivi Saves the Girls

**To any fans of The Mermaid from Atlantis: Keep being awesome!**

Vivi's POV

I swam towards the Moon Pool. Flipper had left about an hour ago. I was shocked to find out someone had put a cage door on the entrance.

Bella was tugging on it furiously. I swam up and peeked in the Moon Pool. I saw three orange tails in the pool.

Bella examined me when I looked at her. She motioned to the door. I nodded and we both tugged on the door. That would've been a great time to get as strong as I was when I threw Kim and Elliot in the Moon Pool.

Then I got an idea. I motioned for her to swim back. When she did, I rammed my tail into the cage. Bella got my idea and hit my tail against the bars. A few more hits and the door broke off. I was pretty sure it didn't make any noise.

Bella and I swam underwater. I clenched my fist and bubbled the water a bit. Cleo and Emma looked at Rikki.

I rolled my eyes and noticed a blonde woman on the sand. She looked sciencey.

When she had her back turned, I swam forward and tugged on Cleo's tail. Cleo looked down and I tilted my head to the exit. Cleo understood and motioned for Emma and Rikki to follow.

We swam out of the Moon Pool and speed swam to Will's boathouse. When we dried off, courtesy of Rikki, we went into the boathouse. Will was there.

"What's up?" He asked when we walked in.

Cleo levitated a ball of water from Will's sink.

"Cleo—" I said when I realized what she was going to do.

Cleo launched the ball of water at me.

"Thanks a lot!" I snapped when I fell over.

Will tossed me a towel.

"No need." I clenched my fist over my tail. When I was dry, I stood up.

"But that's my power…" Rikki whined.

"Technically, you have my power," I said. "I've been a mermaid since I was a baby."

"I don't get how that's possible." Bella tilted her head like a curious puppy.

"My mom's a permanent mermaid, my dad's a human." I smiled.

"So, that's why your tail is dark blue instead of orange!" Will realized.

"Precisely!" I smiled again.

"Do you happen to know a silver-tailed mermaid?" Bella asked.

Will sighed. "You were—"

"Actually I do!" I responded, cutting him off. "Her name's Flipper. She's a permanent mermaid."

"How do you know all these permanent mermaids?" Cleo exclaimed.

"I'm the princess of the ocean. I visit my mother's palace in Atlantis a lot," I explained.

"We don't have to call you 'your highness', do we?" Rikki joked.

"No! Don't even call me by my first name!" I said. "Call me Vivi."

"Okay," Rikki responded. Her eyes wandered to her old necklace.

"I found this in the Moon Pool. I gave the other two I found to Elliot and Kim," I explained. "You know. Cause they're my best human friends."

Then Lewis burst into the room. "Denman's—" He stopped when he noticed me.

Cleo sighed and created another ball of water.

"Please, not again!" I begged. "I think I've already bruised my tailbone!"

"Nice." Rikki gave me credit.

Cleo put the water ball down.

"Why were you going to do that?" Lewis asked.

I sighed and said, "Come here."

All of us walked out the door. I dived into the water and ten seconds later came up with my tail.

Lewis leaped back and studied me. "Moon Pool?"

I shook my head. "I know how that can be a first reaction but it's not the Moon Pool. I was born like this. My mom's a permanent mermaid and my dad's a human."

"Oh."

"That's not all," Rikki added onto my explanation. "Her mom's the queen of the ocean and apparently _I_ have _her_ power. Not _she _has _my _power."

Lewis and Will pulled me up onto the dock and I dried myself. We went back inside.

"Is Denman that blonde woman from the Moon Pool?" I asked.

"She was in the Moon Pool?" Lewis gasped.

"Yup. She captured us but Vivi and Bella broke us out," Cleo explained.

"Wait! She was alone, right?" I realized.

"Yeah…" Emma answered, not noticing my point.

"Well, then all we have to do is make her think she was dreaming!" I smiled at my genius.

"Vivi's right!" Bella said.

"I still have some of that anti-water spray," Lewis suggested.

"But it makes us as red as tomatoes!" Cleo exclaimed.

"There's nothing a little make up won't do!" I smiled.

…...

"And that's what I said," I finished explaining to Elliot and Kim on the phone.

"So now we have to pretend we know absolutely nothing about—" Kim lowered her voice. "—Mermaids?"

"Yup," I answered.

"And we just have to act as if we're human and so are the girls?" Elliot asked.

"Precisely!" I responded.

"This stinks!" Kim moaned.

I saw Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella walking towards me.

"Yes, Dad," I said quickly. "I'll remember the peppers!" I hung up

…

We walked into the Marine Park. Denman works there. I thought that to make her think it was all a dream, we should go there.

Bella and I stood back while Cleo, Emma, and Rikki, with the anti-water spray, went on all the water rides.

Later, we were walking along with lollipops when gallons of water came down on us. I looked up and saw Denman.

"We'll let you work this out," I said quickly. Bella and I speed-walked over to the bathroom. Luckily, it was a one-person bathroom so nobody else would come in. We collapsed on the floor.

I looked at Bella. "Well, today went well."

**Sneak peak of Chapter 11: I gasped and darted out the door.**


	11. Chapter 11 Vivi Tiger Gets a Boyfriend

**I don't own H2O. I own Vivi, Brendan, and Liam. **

Vivi's POV

School. Seeing friends, boyfriends, and… mermaids.

The only good side of school was that Cleo, Bella, Rikki, Emma, and Lewis left for their schools! They weren't coming back until Christmas! That meant free swimming for Kim, Elliot, and me!

I wandered around the courtyard. This was my free period. Kim and Elliot both had gym class. Oh no! Swimming was the first lesson in gym! Luckily, I had my dad! He knew all about mermaids so he was able to say I couldn't participate due to his wife drowning (a lie. Mermaids can't drown). I wonder what Kim and Elliot would make up.

I was thinking about that way to much. I bumped into someone and my books went flying as I fell.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" The boy I bumped into started to pick up my books.

"It's fine," I said as I got up. The boy handed me my books.

"You're new here, aren't you? I'm Brendan."

"Vivi Tiger." I smiled. "Is this your free period?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to the library to work on a research project about America," Brendan answered.

"I'm from America!" I exclaimed. "I can help!"

Brendan's POV

Vivi's sweet and pretty! At the library, she pulled books down and explained the events and people better than the text did! Soon, I had George Washington, the US Constitution, Abraham Lincoln, and the Revolutionary War sorted out and defined.

Then I felt the courage to ask her out. "So Vivi, my dad's birthday is coming up and I wanted to see if you could come to the party."

Vivi smiled her beautiful smile. "I'd love to come!"

"Great! It's this weekend, tomorrow." We exchanged numbers and addresses. I put her number on speed dial.

"Vivi!" I saw a girl and two boys come in. "It's lunch! We were looking for you!"

"Okay," Vivi said. "Brendan, these are my friends, Kim, Elliot, and Liam. Guys, this is Brendan."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hi."

With that angelic Vivi left the library with her friends.

Vivi's POV

I was walking home with Kim, Elliot, and Liam.

"He really asked you to a party?" Kim shrieked. "We need to get you a dress and heels!"

"I dunno, Vivi," Liam mumbled. "Brendan's parties are always on the beach."

"I have to go with Liam on this." Elliot shrugged. "It's dangerous."

"Well, I'm going!" I turned and stormed off with Kim.

Elliot's POV

I resurfaced in the Moon Pool. Liam walked in soon after.

"Why does Vivi act so bossy?" I complained. "So, she's a princess! Big deal! Only merfolk and you know!"

"Dude, maybe you need a break from the girls," Liam suggested. "Every minute of your day is spent with them."

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

"Besides Vivi's fire and you're ice. They're opposites!" Liam pointed out.

"See you back at the coast." I dived back under.

Kim's POV

"I'd definitely pick that dress," I told Vivi. "They match your eyes."

"And tail," Vivi pointed out.

"And tail," I agreed. "But Brendan won't find out about that."

"Yes, sir!" Vivi said like I was an army general. "I'll be going. Bye!" She ran out the door.

I felt like I was forgetting something. Then I noticed Vivi's calendar. Today's date was circled in red. I jumped off her bed for a closer look. I gasped and darted out the door.

It read, "Full moon."

**What will happen? Will Brendan find out? And what about the friends' first fight? **

**Sneak peak of Chapter 12: She turned and ran into the waves.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Party

**The long awaited (hopefully) chapter is now here! **

**I don't own H2O. I own Vivi, Brendan, and Liam.**

Brendan's POV

I stood on the beach waiting for Vivi. The sunset would be soon and I wanted to watch it with her.

"Brendan?" I turned to see Vivi looking as pretty as ever in a dark blue gown.

"H-hey, Vivi," I stuttered. "I wanted to watch the sunset with you."

"That's swimsome!" Vivi explained, but then she covered her mouth.

"Swimsome?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

"Uh, nothing!" Vivi said quickly. "Let's go see the sunset!"

Vivi's POV

Brendan led me to a quiet spot. It was surrounded by rocks and very peaceful. We sat down far from the water.

The sunset was almost as pretty as watching the sunset from Atlantis!

After it was done, I got thirsty.

"Brendan?" I asked. "Can you get me a drink? With a straw?"

"Anything for you." Brendan got up and left.

I watched him leave. I felt like there was something I had forgotten. There was a tugging on my mind and I turned around.

Brendan's POV

I walked over to the drink table to see my dad.

"Hey, Brendan!" He greeted. "Where's the girl you invited?"

"I'm getting her a drink now." I filled a cup up with punch and put in a straw.

"Well, you should let me meet her," Dad suggested.

"I will," I said, grabbing the cup. I walked over to where Vivi was.

"Okay, Vivi, here's your—" I stopped. Vivi wasn't there.

"Have you lost her?" I turned to see Kim, Elliot, and Liam.

"She's gone," I mumbled.

"No, she's not," Liam said. He pointed to some footprints. They led to the ocean.

"Why is it always…" Kim trailed off and looked up.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. I looked up to see the full moon.

"Oh great!" Elliot hissed.

"Let's go to Mako!" Kim giggled. That was the total opposite of the Kim I knew.

"No, Kim," Liam sighed. "We are not going to Mako."

"Mako. Now!" Kim demanded.

"Kim, how about we meet you there?" I suggested.

Kim smiled. "Okee dokee!" She turned and ran into the waves.

"Okay, let's go!" Elliot told Liam. There was a bit of an awkward silence. "What?"

"Go do the swimmy thingy that you do!" Liam said.

"Moon. Water. Fish." Elliot folded his arms.

"What does the moon have to do with water and fish?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Liam said. "Let's take my boat. And Brendan, don't follow us. The last time someone acted like this, it wasn't good."

"I'm coming with you!" I demanded. "They're two teenage girls! How much trouble can they make?"

Elliot's POV

I looked at Liam and he looked back.

"Private discussion!" I requested. I dragged Liam farther away.

"What should we do?" Liam asked. "If he comes, he could possibly see Kim and Vivi!"

"And last time, Vivi got really strong and was able to throw us into the Moon Pool!" I exclaimed/whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Liam moaned. "Hey! How about you jump into the water and find the gals!"

I glared at him. "If I jump in, I'm a merman until the moon sets." Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Elliot, it's Emma."

I covered my phone and mouthed "It's the mermaid sisters!" to Liam. "Hi, Em!" I tried to sound as normal as possible. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Vivi is?" My heart went into my throat. "I can't reach her cell phone."

"Uh, I have absolutely no idea where Vivi is!" I said quickly.

"Elliot? You sound like you're hiding something…" Emma warned.

"I have to go! Uh… Liam's eating my salad! It has peppers in it! Bye!" I hung up and froze the phone so Emma couldn't call again.

"Whoa!" Brendan walked up. "What's that?" He pointed to the ocean. I saw a silver tail go under.

"And now we have Flipper to deal with, too!" I moaned.

"C'mon, Elliot!" Liam dragged me out of the area. "And if you follow us, Brendan, I will personally tear your eyeballs out!"

Liam's POV

We ran to my boat and Elliot went as far from the water as possible. I drove the boat out to sea. And… we ran out of gas.

"When was the last time you put gas in the boat!" Elliot shrieked.

"Uh…" I responded.

"Great! We're stuck out here while Kim and Vivi could possibly destroy everything!" Elliot moaned.

"I can help!" We turned to see Flipper poking her head up.

"Aren't you moonstruck?" I asked.

Flipper shook her head. "I saw Kim and Vivi on their way to Mako!"

"Okay…" Elliot probably still didn't trust her.

"Hold on!" Flipper grabbed the boat and swam super fast.

"F-f-f-l-l-l-i-i-i-p-p-p-p-p-p-e-e-e-r-r-r!" Elliot screamed.

Flipper got us to Mako super fast. Elliot dried any water he had gotten on him with my sweatshirt.

"Man, it would be sweet to have Vivi's heat magic!" I said. Elliot glared at me and walked into the jungle.

"I'll meet you guys at the pool!" Flipper dived underwater.

We managed to make it to the pool within ten minutes (a record on our behalf. We have no idea about the mermaid sisters). Elliot jumped into the hole, followed shortly by me.

"Yeah!" Kim clapped her hands.

"You came!" Vivi giggled.

"Great!" I told Elliot. "We have to deal with this!"

Vivi and Kim giggled.

**Quiz time! PM me if you know the answers:**

**How does Kim find out she's a mermaid?**

**What are the three things that make up Vivi's crown?**

**What are the names of Kim, Elliot, and Vivi's powers? (I'm looking for a specific name but I'm not going to tell you what)**

**What does Lewis call Vivi when he first says her name?**

**What is Vivi's mother's full name?**

**Give me one example of Atlantean slang.**

**What is Miriam's sister named?**

**What is Elliot's code name?**

**What does Vivi think is funny in Chapter 9?**

**In what chapter is Liam's first POV?**

**Does Rikki have Vivi's power or does Vivi have Rikki's?**

**At the school, what is the first lesson in gym?**

**What country is Vivi from?**

**Quiz ends on SEPTEMBER 17TH! I will not be posting the people who got it correct after that. The next chapter will be posted then!**


	13. Chapter 13 Trouble in the Deep

**The answers to the trivia are:**

**1. Washing her face.**

**2. Seashells, coral, and seaweed**

**3. Vivi: Hydro-Thermokinesis/Pyrokinesis/Electrokinesis. Elliot: Hydro-Cryokinesis/Cryokinesis. Kim: Hydrokinesis/Aerokinesis.**

**4. Val**

**5. Queen Mary-Anne "Angel" Tiger**

**6. Fishtastic _or _swimsome _or _tailrageous**

**7. Elizabeth**

**8. FreezeMer**

**9. She's a princess in a trailer park**

**10. Chapter 9- But Friends Are**

**11. Rikki has Vivi's**

**12. Swimming**

**13. America**

**I don't own H2O. I own Vivi, Liam, Brendan, and Flipper.**

Brendan's POV

I sat on the beach all night. When the sun rose, Vivi still hadn't come back. She'd left me.

I took out my laptop and searched "silver fish tail" on Google. Up popped a bunch of pictures of… mermaids.

"So we went crazy?" I jumped at the voice. I walked over to another cove. Liam was in his boat. Elliot, Kim, Vivi, and some black-haired girl were in the dark water. Was Vivi still in her dress? (**The water is too dark to see their tails**)

"Pretty much," Liam told Kim.

"Hey, guys," Vivi said. "You want to hang out in my indoor hot tub?"

"I can't," Liam answered. "Dad'll be wondering where I am."

"So? We slept at Mako!" Kim rolled her eyes. Now she was acting like Kim. What had been wrong before?

"Race you there!" The black-haired girl sank under, followed by Vivi, Elliot, and Kim.

Vivi's POV

Dad had always wanted Mom to visit. So he had the pool connected to the ocean. We could just swim in.

"So…" I hesitated. "I want to tell you something, Kim and Elliot—"

I got cut off by the doorbell ringing. I climbed out of the pool and dried off. Then I went to see who was at the door.

"Brendan?" I asked when I opened the door.

"Hey, Vivi." Brendan walked in. I shut the door. "Why did you leave last night?"

"I… uh… realized that I was supposed to watch my grandmother yesterday!" I lied

"You're lying." I was shell-shocked. (Ha ha! Shell-shocked!) How did he know?

"Fine. I'll admit it. I'm lying." I looked down.

"I understand if you don't like me," Brendan murmured.

"It's not that!" I said quickly. "It's just… well, I can't exactly tell you…"

"Hey, is that Kim?" I looked down the hallway and saw Kim duck back into the pool room. Brendan started walking that way.

I stopped him and spun him around.

And then I kissed him.

Brendan's POV

Kissing Vivi was like kissing an angel. She was stunning.

But then Elliot and Kim broke it up.

That's when I realized it. Elliot wanted me to stay away from Vivi. He told me I couldn't go to Mako and then swam here with Vivi.

I reached behind me and grabbed a flower pot. Then I threw all the water at Elliot. So some splashed on Vivi and Kim.

Kim's POV

We stared at Brendan for a sec and then just ran. We dived back into the pool and swam quickly to the tunnel. Our tails appeared and we joined Flipper.

That's when I noticed someone else jumping in.

We started swimming as fast as we could (you can't exactly speed-swim in a tunnel).

We all knew who had jumped in.

Brendan.

**Duh duh duh! **

**Oh, and check out thedragonscaleskidz on YouTube.**

**P.S. If you search "silver fish tail" on Google, the first thing that comes up is a Wikipedia article about Silverfish. If you search it on images, it takes 24 pictures before actually showing a mermaid. And that's just a mermaid doll!**


End file.
